Clash of the Crosses
Clash of the Crosses ''is the tenth episode of Season 1 and tenth overall for the TV show ''101 Crosses. The annual Cross competition arrives, and X becomes the least experienced to enter it, and is put through insane trials. The reception for the episode was (placeholder). Synopsis With Winterfest coming to a close, X relaxes, at ease for the rest of the break. After all his hard work, X collapses on the floor, and is woken up after being stepped on by a large sized student. X gets up and sees the student place a poster on the wall, that reads "THE CLASH OF THE CROSSES". X goes back to sleep, but is crushed once more and gets up to give the student a piece of his mind. However, the poster catches his eye and he begins to read it. From December 27th to the 30th, Cross Academy annually holds a competition testing key skills of a Cross. However, X skips over the details, focusing only on one. The prize of 500 in cash and a golden trophy. X begins to prepare, ready to win. The next day, X talks with Jenna, and she fills him in on the competition. Experienced Crosses compete in four trials, one each day. The first, a trial of stealth. The second, of battling. The third, of intelligence. And the final, of readiness. Jenna warns X against entering, as he is only in his first year of training. However, X is already gone, as Jenna sighs. Arriving, he joins up, filling out a form. The large sized Cross from before, Jon Afrya is in his final year of Cross Academy, mocks X, telling him that he is only a first-year, with no chance of success. Stubborn as ever, X still signs up. Jon tells X that even though he'll die, he broke the record of youngest student to enter. X counters by saying that he'll also be the youngest to win. Sofósi hosts the event, surprised to see X there. As is Jak, who asks X to reconsider. However, X states that money is on the line, and he won't dissappoint. The first task begins, where they must hide from Cross Master Edward Blone, who can see through things, and they must be creative to reach the goal before getting spotted. They begin in a large labirynth, as X slowly walks along. He soon spots someone taken out for losing in the row ahead of him. X drops to the floor, alerting the Master Cross. X soon sprints ahead, nearly getting spotted. The teacher follows along, and just as he's about to see him, X shoots a blast of ice, making him slip, as X dashes quickly to the finish. Jon is suprised, but threatens X that he won't last much longer. Jak congratulates X, as does Jenna, who are both suprised. X shrugs off their congratulations, stating that the money isn't his yet. He gets some sleep, ready for the second trial of battling. The next morning they begin the trial of battling, against their teacher Howard Heftol, a literal giant. The top 8 who last the longest will move on to the third challenge. It begins with a large crew of students getting flinged away, leaving 10 left. Heftol takes focus on X, charging forward. X creates a shield of ice, making him trip into another student. X dashes away, as he is chased. Jon soon catches his eye as Heftol runs that way. One of Jon's goons takes sight of X and begins to lure Heftol, but X ices over the ground as the goon scrambles into Heftol, leaving him open for attack. He is eliminated, and X moves on as one of 8 to the third challenge. Here, the 8 must figure a way to open a seemingly shut tight block. They are each sent apart. The final years do it easily, with their advanced notion of power control, while the younger grades struggle. X is at a clear disadvantage, but he uses his street smarts, knowing that everything supposedly "sealed" always has a key, or something that can function as one. On the bottom he finds a single small bolt deeply ingrained. He uses an ice pick to scrape slightly and then picks out the bolt, fitting a small ice key inside, he pries it open, narrowly making it to the final challenge. They wake up the next morning, all very anxious about the challenge ahead. They are all given blindfolds and dropped into something. Knowing the test to be of readiness, they hope they can survive. The blindfolds fly off and they find they are all in one of the caves underneath the academy, in rafts in raging waters. One is flung away, leaving X, who holds onto a cliff, and Jon alongside two of his minions. One of Jon's grunts blasts water at X sending him down by the others. X blasts ice at one, but it knocks him at Jon. Jon catches him and knocks out X. X wakes up later, and learns they got him out of there, but he finished in 4th place. Jenna expresses happiness that X is okay, when Jon barges in the room. He laughs at X, telling the boy he told him so. X has no response, and is embarassed, but realizes how well he did and how much fun he had, openly admitting it to Jon. Jon gets frusterated and prepares to attack X, when Jak barges in, making Jon flee in fear. Jak is proud of X, as is Jenna. X retorts back to them that he isn't soft or anything. They all laugh, closing the episode. Trivia TBA Reviews TBA Category:Episodes Category:Wario's Stuff